A Crazy Thing
by loz-luvs-u-xo
Summary: Ginny is in her sixth year, and is throwing a party with Hermione. Hidden crushes and enimies will come to light. Games are: Truth or Dare, I Never, and Spin the Bottle. Please R&R!
1. Ginny's Reminisce

_Hi guys, author here. Just a heads up, in this story, Voldemort doesn't exist, and Harry is only famous because of quidditch. Enjoy!_

I reached for my hair brush for the eighth time that day. I sighed as I slowly began to brush my slightly wavy orange hair back away from my face. I then picked up my eye shadow and covered my eyelids in a soft lilac, to compliment the green of my eyes. I finished with a touch of rouge and a light pink lipstick and gloss. There, I thought to myself, all done and ready for tonight. I smiled as I thought about how much I had changed in the last three years. I was now in year six, and I proudly held the title of most popular, most desired, and most beautiful girl in sixth year. My smile turned to a frown, though, when I remember how when I was still finding myself, people shunned me and regarded me as dumb and ugly. People like Harry Potter, for example. Did he now that I loved him? Yes. Did he now that I was willing to die for him? Yes. Did he care about me, or even gently turn me down? No. Instead he made me imagine that I had a chance with him, when he ended up turning me down in front of the entire school in fourth year.

_ Start of Reminisce _

_/ A month before the Yule Ball/_

"_Hi Harry" I said with a smile on my mouth. "Oh, hey Ginny" Harry mumbled before turning back to his daily 'quidditch talk' with my stupid brother, Ron. "So um, Harry, you know that my Yule Ball is coming up in a month." "Oh yeah, I think I heard that somewhere. "Well I was wondering if you would want to go with me." "What? Oh, yeah, whatever". I was ecstatic! I went around telling everyone I saw, that I, Ginny Weasley, was going to the Yule Ball with HARRY POTTER! (While I was gone) "What was that about Ron?" "I don't know Harry. Oi, are you still going to the Yule Ball with that Elizabeth Yip chick." "Yep. Hoping to nail her tonight, too!" "You go for it mate!" They both laughed and continued their conversation._

_/ The night of the Yule Ball /_

_I was really freaking out! I hadn't seen Harry in a week! How was I meant to meet him? I decided to wait here for him, and if he didn't turn up I would go and meet him down there. After finishing my hair and make-up, I walked down to the common room, to find Elizabeth Yip talking with her massive posse around her. I caught bits of what she was saying. "Oh, me and my date are going down fashionably late and making a grand entrance. I can't wait to see the look on that witches face! I mean, going around saying that she's going with my man! She's got it coming!" Everyone around her agreed. I felt sorry for this girl that they were talking about, but then decided to go downstairs and meet Harry._

_/ 30 minutes after the Yule Ball has started /_

"_Oh hey Luna!" I said. "Have you seen Harry anywhere?" "Oh, no, sorry Ginny I haven't. James, can you not step on my feet?" I walked away, frantically looking for Harry. That's when I saw him, walking towards the dance, with none other than Elizabeth Yip on his arm. I quickly walked up to him, going to clear up the misunderstanding. "Harry, what are you doing here with her? You said you would come with me." The music suddenly stopped as everyone listened in to his answer. "What? Why would I come here with a dumb, fat, ugly girl like you when I could come with a beautiful girl like Liz?" Everyone laughed at his answer, and the music started again. Elizabeth and Harry began to dance and I slowly walked away._

_ End of Reminisce _

That was when I started to diet, work out, study harder, and overall give my life and image a complete makeover. Don't take this the wrong way; I didn't do it for Harry. It's just that I wanted him to see me afterwards, and feel bad for turning me down so cruelly.

I laughed as I looked at myself now. Standing at 5"7 and weighing 56 kilos, I was constantly receiving comments that I should be a model. My orange hair was now stylishly waved, with lighter orange, almost blonde streaks through it. The freckles on my face had been completely removed with a very advanced spell Hermione taught me. I was now a 14 C, which meant that I could get the guys to look at me, without getting the girls to loathe me. My arms, legs, abs and butt were all finely tuned thanks to daily work-outs with my personal trainer, Ricardo Monterae. For tonight's party, I was wearing a green strapless top which was rouched at the top, and fell down into a flattering handkerchief hemline, which showed off my blue butterfly piercing in my belly button. I was then wearing blue, sand-blasted skinny jeans, black wedges and blue accessories. I readjusted my necklace, and began the short trip to the Head Girl's common room, where we would play three fabulous games that Hermione and I had prepared; Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle and I Never.


	2. I Never

"Truth and Lies" I said to the painting that masked the entrance to the Head Dormitory, where the Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, lived. On my arrival, Hermione rushed over to me and embraced me tightly. I smiled nervously at Draco who was sitting on the couch sneering at me. "Malfoy, how many friends did you invite?" asked Hermione.

I did a double take. 'Wait, Malfoy's coming?" "Yeah, you got a problem with that, Weasellette?" "Well, no, I mean, yes, I mean..." "Oi, look at that Granger, my looks have got your little friend here lost for words." He sneered to add effect. "Well, Weasellette, you're going to be the only sixth year here. I bet the only reason you came is to be closer to 'Harry Potter'," he said mockingly. "Actually, Malfoy, if Potter turns up I'll bark, then hex him until he is hurt enough to satisfy my pure hatred of him." It was now Malfoy's turn to do a double take. "What? You, hate, Potter, hate, love, you... Huh?"

"Come on, you two, stop fighting! We have to get the common room ready for tonight. Now, Draco, you can do the lighting, Ginny, you can do the food, drinks, and prepare the game areas, and I'll decorate the walls." We all then went about our tasks.

I called up Dobby and asked him to get together all the food and drinks that we needed, and to bring up 1.5L of veritaserum, 10L of firewhisky, 45 glasses, and one empty bottle. He quickly left to get all the stuff I wanted, and I proceeded to conjure up 2 tables, 15 cushions, and rugs under them. I was quickly done, as were Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione had covered the walls in green, red, blue and yellow streamers, and each of the four walls was a different colour. She had also made two stalls with a king sized bed in each. "For the dares," she explained.

Malfoy had done lots of flashing, multi-coloured lights. He had also painted the ceiling black, and a disco ball hung in the centre of the ceiling. Dobby then arrived with the stuff, and Hermione and Malfoy went to get changed as I finished setting up. I placed 15 of the glasses on one table, surrounded by the drinks. I evenly poured the veritaserum into another fifteen, and placed it in a kitchen cupboard with the remaining 15, the firewhisky and the empty bottle. I then placed the food on the other table and conjured some plates to sit with it.

I looked at my watch; 7.45pm. 'Where are Hermione and Draco, I mean, Malfoy? People will start arriving soon!' No sooner had the thought escaped her mind, Hermione walked down from her bedroom. She was dressed in a red, strappy singlet with dark blue hip hugger jeans, red flats and black accessories. (AN: I know black is out, but I love the colour!) Half of her hair was tied up on the top of her head and the rest hang down in loose curls. She had black, smoky eye shadow and a deep red rouge and lipstick. She looked stunning. "Omigod Hermione! You look amazing!" "Thanks Ginny! So do you!"

"But, don't I just look hot-to-trot?" drawled Draco Malfoy, slowly walking down the stairs. He was wearing a loose, black, shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves so it was at his elbows and the buttons on the front were only half done up to show off his finely toned chest. He was also wearing tight black pants and black shoes. His blonde hair was slicked back, but a bit was falling into his eyes. (AN: sigh) Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away, but I couldn't stop staring at him, my mouth open. He winked at me, and I quickly turned to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, the games are ready and people should get here soon." No sooner had I said that that the portrait door swung open and guests started to fill the room. Including the three of us, there were 15 people. There were eight people from Gryffindor; Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermione, me, and, unfortunately, my stupid brother Ron and Harry Potter. Five from Slytherin; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. And only two from Ravenclaw; Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil.

"Alright, let the games begin!" called Hermione. "Um, Hermione. Can we please try and make this night not lame?" I asked Hermione. "Oh sorry, Ginny. Um, can we please all take a sit on a cushion and we can get started with 'I Never'." Everyone went to sit down and I got out the glasses and firewhisky. Everyone cheered when they saw the firewhisky and I quickly placed a glass in front of everyone's cushion, and then took my seat. "Okay everyone, we'll go around the circle, starting with Hermione, saying things that we've never done." I explained. "And if you have done the said thing then you drink your glass and pour another one. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, umm, I've never kissed someone of the same sex." said Hermione. Surprisingly, five people drank; Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, Crabbe and Goyle. "Okay, my turn now." said Draco. "Let me think, is there anything I haven't done? Hmm . . . . Okay I've got it. I've never kissed an animal." Neville, Harry, Ron, Padma and Blaise drank muttering things like "Fell on Trevor" and "Hedwig pecked me on the lips".

Blaise was next to go, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Neville. It was now Ron's turn.

"Okay, I've never slept with a Weasley." At this, Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Seamus and Hermione drank. "What? Who?" exploded Ron. It turns out that Lavender had slept with Ron (AN: Well der!), Parvati had slept with Percy "Once on a dare", Harry had slept with Charlie "I was drunk", Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville and Seamus had all slept with me "Hey, dude, she's hot!", and Hermione had had a threesome with Fred and George "Hey, they're hot!"

"Okay, it's time for the Potter machine!" said Harry. "I've never gone a year at Hogwarts without having sex with at least fifty-six chicks." The only person to drink this time was Luna. "What?" asked everyone. "I felt like a drink." was the response.

"Okay Ginny, you're last." said Draco. "I know, but as they say, save the best till last" I said with a saucy wink in his direction. "Okay, I've never wanted to have sex with Harry Potter."

Harry stared at me with his mouth wide open while Neville, Seamus, Ron, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Luna drank. "Hermione, Draco, Ginny? You guys have never wanted to sleep with me?" asked Harry. "Well, I could do so much better!" said Hermione. "I'm straight and even if I wasn't, I have taste!" said Draco. Everyone stared at me for my response. "I hate Harry Potter" I said simply. Everyone gaped at me, except for Hermione and Draco, who gave me hi-5s. "Okay, now that's done, who wants to start Spin the Bottle?" I asked.


End file.
